OEDIPUS Based off of Sophocles' Oedipus The King or Oedipus Rex
by Austin-Gaudet-fanfic
Summary: "Veni, Vidi, Vici, I came, I saw, and I conquered the wretched King of Thebes, Oedipus Rex." The plague had entered Thebes, Oedipus had held a courtyard meeting to ask people their problems. Their main concern? Who killed the ex-King Laius? They was sure it was someone in the kingdom, but they had to go to Tiresias for help. So, Oedipus ventured alone.
1. End

End.

Oedipus had just stood there, his mouth gaped open at the sight of horror he saw in his left shoulder. A sword, not a normal one either. One that looked as if it was smelted out of gold. He reluctantly grabbed at it, attempting to pull it out of his shoulder, but dropped to his knees from the pain. _Veni, Vidi, Vici1,_ the godly being repeats over and over. **"Veni, I came, Vidi, I saw, Vici, I conquered the powerful and wretched King of Thebes, Oedipus-Rex. How are you doing today Oedipus? How are your feet?"** Oedipus had stared blankly at him, not knowing what to say. Without skipping a beat, he reached for and attempted to pull the sword out of his shoulder. He wasn't in that much pain, other than the fact he had a sword sticking out of his shoulder, he had felt fine otherwise.

1 "Veni, Vidi, Vici; I came, I saw, I conquered." Words of Julius Caesar.


	2. Begin

Begin.

Oedipus had not known what he had done to deserve this title, King of Thebes. He'd only come from Corinth to look for his believed mother and father, after he defeated the sphinx and entered the city of Thebes, messengers rushed into the city and reported that Laius there former king was killed while leaving the city. Generally Laius wouldn't dress as king when leaving, but mostly in commoner clothes, to blend in with his people. He was leaving via carriage, when going onto a road where Oedipus was walking. Oedipus had only defended himself in his mindset and only killed because they had striked at him first. Oedipus just couldn't believe it, he was a king. His people came to him on a daily basis asking for different things, like for help, normal stuff asked for. Until today, the most oddest of questions, can you find the plague of Thebes1? He had not known, other than the fact that Laius was dead. Whilst talking to his priest a mysterious figure holding a bow and arrow approached with a letter and walked away. He opened it and read it.

 **"I know what you have done Oedipus Rex. I can see everything you have done, with your wife, your past life, and more. Mind you to not have the mindset of a toddler who thinks he can get what he wants. Just because you're King doesn't mean that someday you will not be killed. Whether it is me, a force of nature, or god himself. I will be there through it all as I am now. Good Luck Oedipus. You'll need it."**

 **-H**

" **How dare you enter my Kingdom? Treason! Misfortune upon you, for are thy not one who knows me. I am Oedipus, King of Thebes; mostly everyone does not know me closely as you would think!"**

Oedipus then vowed to his people in his courtyard to find the plague of Thebes. To find the killer of Laius, the dear ex-king. Oedipus had wanted to venture off, by himself of course to go on a quest to see Tiresias, the blind prophet. One would barely see Tiresias, because he'd like to distance himself from the rest of the kingdom. Every time he was needed, messengers would need to be sent and help to guide Tiresias to the kingdom, because of the fact he's blind and couldn't walk by himself, was tremendously ridiculous.

1 The plague of Thebes refers to a prophecy told by Tiresias, that the plague is in the Kingdom because of Laius' death and needs to get rid of it in order to have Thebes return to normal.


	3. PRESENT

Present.

Oedipus was starting to get ready; he had his messengers prepare a map for him to venture out. His wife, also queen, Jocasta gave him a farewell before he left the kingdom. His people had gave him good wishes also. Oedipus had left the kingdom of Thebes. Oedipus had his map out, just investigating every detail of forest around him, looked at his map, and thought to himself, _these messengers could've done a better job._ He didn't look pleased upon the map and decided to take a quick glance, and then picked it up. He mindlessly wandered around for what seemed like 3 hours, but in actuality was only forty-seven minutes, he felt like with the map, he could've been there already. He was starting to feel as if he was getting lost, but was headstrong with his usual self. He felt he could take on the world at any moment and beat it better than anyone could. He ventured for a little longer and found a letter, attached to a tree with a small dagger. It stated.

" **Don't you think it was a bit dangerous to wander all alone? Lovely king of Thebes, Oedipus, I'm watching. I can be everywhere and anytime. I will be the one to bring down the wretched king of Thebes. I am always here."**

 **-H**

 _What is this again? Who dare to say that they're watching me. I am Oedipus, king of Thebes, and one shall not bring me down._

 **I CAN TAKE ON THE WORLD.**

Oedipus felt a bit of pressure on him, but wanted to stay determined. Like a rat in his castle attempting to get to some cheese in their cabinetry, the rat would stay determined and every day go and attempt to get some cheese without stopping. He placed his mind on determination and considerably ventured forward.

Oedipus had exited the forest into a clearing which made him feel wonderfully content. He saw a cottage and it had matched the one described as Tiresias'. He walked towards it and knocked on the door stating who he was. Someone from the inside said enter, and the door opened. No one was opening it, but magically it opened. Tiresias sat in a chair just waiting patiently for his visitor to approach and properly greet him. Oedipus looked around, everything was quite tidy for someone who was blind and did not expect this.

 **Hello, sir. How are you this evening?**

 **King Oedipus, this evening has consisted of me sitting down. If that does entitle me to do anything else. Please allow me to know, as my servant is off running errands for me, and I am just here. I guess most people wouldn't know what it's to see nothing but night every day.**

 **I do believe that does, how about… Uhhhh…. read…..no….ummm…**

 **Sir, as you already know, I am blind. In what sane mind of yours will you recognize the fact that, again, I am blind.**

 **I understand, but I feel that is a —**

 _There is a knocking at the door. A person announces himself as King Oedipus and is told to enter. The person now known as Oedipus enters in and requests Tiresias._

 **Tiresias, I've wanted to ask you about the plague of Thebes and how to fix it.**

 **Sure, stranger and answer my question.**

 **What is it sir?**

 **Why are there two Oedipus'?**

 _He had not known what to say._

 **For what are you talking about? For I am Oedipus Rex, King of Thebes. For what reason would thy state that there are two Oedipus, because I am right here.**

 **The first Oedipus was no longer Oedipus, but appeared behind Oedipus with a dagger to his throat.**

 **Lonely King of Thebes, Oedipus Rex. You didn't heed my warning for I knew how everything would go. Everything appeared so quaint and normal that the fathomed heathen Tiresias didn't know the difference even. He should be ashamed, for his was a good person.**

 _Oedipus took a glance at Tiresias and saw him lay there, his skin blue, and a noose around him. Oedipus couldn't believe his eyes._

 **What's wrong Oedipus? Wasn't expecting this? Of course you wasn't. For I am Hercules, and thy shall not win.**

 _Hercules had pushed Oedipus away, towards the dead man's chair. He nearly fell, but turned around in a hurry to strike at Hercules, but ended up with a sword in his shoulder._

Oedipus had just stood there, his mouth gaped open at the sight of horror he saw in his left shoulder. A sword, not a normal one either. One that looked as if it was smelted out of gold. He reluctantly grabbed at it, attempting to pull it out of his shoulder, but dropped to his knees from the pain. _Veni, Vidi, Vici1,_ the godly being repeats over and over. **"Veni, I came, Vidi, I saw, Vici, I conquered the powerful and wretched King of Thebes, Oedipus-Rex. How are you doing today Oedipus? How are your feet?"** Oedipus had stared blankly at him, not knowing what to say. Without skipping a beat, he reached for and attempted to pull the sword out of his shoulder. He wasn't in that much pain, other than the fact he had a sword sticking out of his shoulder, he had felt fine otherwise.

 _It seems Oedipus has fallen to Hercules._

 **For why me? I am only the King of Thebes. Why would you do this? I was only trying to help my Kingdom, and you ruined it. Ruined it all…**

 **Well, Oedipus here's the thing. I do not care about you or Thebes. I only care for myself, and what I decide to do. You want to know something Oedipus? It's too bad that Jocasta isn't here. The plague has made her weak and weary, and now she just hangs there, lonely, in her bedroom, the door cluttered with objects so tight, no guard can enter or bust it down.**

 **W-what do you mean? My lovely wife, Jocasta, for what is the matter?**

 **Jocasta? I just put it all out there; she's hanging all lonely, for she has also descended with Laius, your father. The one thing I cannot believe is the fact that you have ploughed your own mother.**

 **LIES! My mother is from Corinth and is sickly! The things you say are lies! LIES AND SLANDER!2**

 **Oedipus, do not worry, for you will join her soon.**

 _Hercules has conjured a noose, and slowly approaches Oedipus. He places it around his neck and steps back._

Goodbye, Oedipus Rex. For you are no longer, king of Thebes...

1 "Veni, Vidi, Vici; I came, I saw, I conquered." Words of Julius Caesar.

2 This reference is from Star Wars fan-fiction, and is something I say to Chelsea all the time.


End file.
